Pieces Apart
by iamamisfit
Summary: Princess Sela is taken against her will by the infamous Yoko Kurama, practically right out of the water. Little does she know how much she means to one man on land and how much her life will change.
1. Chapter 1

The sunlight reflected against the clear blue water, the ripples of a fish's scales reflecting as the creature dove deeper into the water. Its little fins brought it deeper and deeper into the depths of the pond, bringing it through the cave that most of the bodies of water were connected to. Slipping through the six by six foot hole, it entered the realm of the life spirit demons in the area. The places where they lived could almost be considered castles, there were four and then there was one larger one. The four held at least fifty life spirit demons. The largest one was home to the King and Queen of the demons. It held one hundred servants and the four members of the royal family.

Inside the castle holding the royal family, the fish slowly swam towards the door that held the Princess of the Castle, Sela. It gently bumped it's forehead against the door, it quickly opened to reveal the young woman. She was slender, with big eyes and a tail that reached about six feet in length. Her hair covered her breasts, long black that eventually faded into a deep teal. Her tail was the same color as the teal, and her eyes were a dark purple.

"What?" She demanded of the fish, watching the creature as it opened its mouth, revealing a small scroll. Pulling it out of the creatures mouth, she hit it with her tail and watched it go flying down the hallway, where it eventually caught itself and swam away.

There were many different ways of sending notes to different bodies of water; the best way was through transport fish. The creature just had to pop its head up to the water and it would get a mouthful of whatever its counterpart had in its mouth. It used to be difficult for these creatures to survive, but with help from the demons that inhabited the same areas that they did, they had learned how to work it.

She unrolled it and sat at her vanity spot, reading over the message that had been sent to her by Yan. He was to be her future husband, in four months they were set to marry. She didn't know much about him, other than what was sent to her on a weekly basis from him. He seemed interesting enough, and it meant that two of the largest kingdoms under the land would be united; this meant big things for both of them.

After she had finished the letter, she set it inside of her vanity and let out a lazy sigh. The gurgle in her stomach woke her from her starting fantasy of her life. It had been fourteen hours since she had last fed, and she desired something a little more than just a nibble of fish.

She desired demon blood, and there was only one good place to get demon blood where she wouldn't get in trouble over eating a fellow spirit demon. The surface, a place where she was currently banned from going, like that would stop her.

Unlocking the opening to her bedroom, she swam out of the hole and headed straight up towards the hole. It was easy enough, and everyone was too absorbed in their own lives to notice that she had decided to make leave. One of the bright sides of being her species, most of them were just do damn vain, especially the over muscled guards that her mother hired.

Taking some time to pick which hole she would be leaving through, she slipped through the hole and headed so that she could see the surface. Her eyes scanned above her, but it was her hearing that caught what she was searching for. For some reason, people had a habit of singing when they were floating on lakes. This man was singing the story of the great fox thief.

She was instantly interested, making her way up to the surface. Her head peeked above the water, watching as the man carefully watched fished on the other side of the boat. Her beliefs were right, this man was older and he was certainly not a threat to her. The only down side to this was that older men tended to taste a bit rotted.

Scrunching up her nose, she was about to turn around and make leave for one of the other holes when the man turned around and looked at her. His nose was that of a pig, the only thing that made him different from a typical human.

"Ho, hello there miss." He said cheerfully, his dark black eyes scanning over the young creature. He was the least threatening land demon that she had ever seen in her eighteen years of being alive.

"Hello." She said politely, but not without sounding at least a little bit untrusting. He didn't seem to pay any attention to this as he brought his line out of the water and turned all his attention to the young spirit demon.

"I can tell that you're hungry." He said, giving her an all knowing wink as he smiled at her. "But I suppose I'm far too old for you to openly enjoy a snack out of."

She smirked a bit, and nodded her head. She used her tail to push her further out of the water so that she could hold herself out of the water a bit using the side of the boat. "You're smarter than I thought."

He just laughed at this and nodded his head, his eyes almost twinkling. It was either because he was genuinely a happy and good man, or he was coming up with something in his head. "What if I offered you a chance to get plenty of young demons? All that you would have to do is trust me until we get to the spot."

If it wasn't for the fact that Sela was practically starving, she would have thrown him into the water and drowned him right then. It wasn't that she trusted the mysterious man; she was just hungrier than her caring.

So she nodded her head. "Fine, I will."

He held his hand out to assist her onto the boat, which she willingly accepted. Once on the boat, it only took about four seconds for her long teal tail to turn into two pale legs. Considering she was entirely nude, the man slid a bag out and handed her a long shirt. It would have to do, in this world running around naked was a dangerous thing.

They remained in silence as the man rowed them to shore, helping her out of the boat and walking with her into the woods.

"So, what's your name, lass?" He asked, a smile coming on his face as they ventured deep into the forest. "I'm Cho."

"I'm Princess Sela." She said, clearly not ashamed of her title. She also wasn't about to hide it from anyone. She wasn't the type of princess to be trapped in a castle or to be looking for her prince charming. She was strong enough by herself and once she was married to the man she was set to marry, everything would be perfect.

"A real princess, eh?" He said, raising an eyebrow as he looked at her.

It was at that moment that it happened. All Sela saw was a sudden flash of silver, and the spray of blood that hit her body as the older man collapsed to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

As the elder man fell to the ground, the top of his skull was sent flying into the woods. His brains splattered against the ground as he fell. His eyes were clouded over before he hit the ground, and his spirit disappeared within a manner of seconds. There was nothing that she could have done for him, and she was honestly too much in shock to do anything for him. Seconds after his body hit the ground, he began to decay quickly, which was a kind of defense mechanism for other pig demons. It was useless now, but had he been part of a herd of pigs, it would have been more useful. A minute after his death, all that was left was his clothes and a gold pin.

When he had finally disappeared, Princess Sela turned her attention towards the creature that had attacked the older man. It was a crocodile demon, which is exactly how you would imagine it to look like. It stood at about eight feet tall with quite a few inches to add onto that. His body was covered in the rough scales of a crocodile, and his eyes were dark and emotionless. His face had the same features of a crocodile, the teeth protruding from his mouth in the most threatening way. Behind him, his tail was about five feet long, the same length as Princess Sela, but probably weighed at least twice as much as she did.

"Well, looks like Cho made an odd choice to get back in." He said, letting out a deep chuckle that came from the very bottom of his chest. His eyes remained on her, unemotional as ever. He took a step forward, in which she took a step back immediately. She knew quite a bit about these demons, and they were not the type that you wanted to get too close to.

"What are you talking about?" Sela asked, trying to hide her panic by using the tone of voice that expressed her knowledge that she was better than this man. She did think she was better than him, but at the moment, who she was didn't matter.

"I guess I can tell you, it's not like you can go running around and tell people of what I shall tell you of." He said his voice sounded a bit lighter, but only as light as a giant creature like that could get. He turned his head as he looked around the area around them. It was though he was checking to make sure that they were alone here. "About a month ago Yoko Kurama let go a lot of his bandits. Cho was the first to go, then it was me, fuck knows how many got kicked out. Anyway, Cho was going to use you to try and get back into Yoko Kurama's group. Now he's dead. So I'm going to snatch you up and use you."

Through this whole speech the demon was giving, Sela was having a hard time paying attention to what he was saying. Of course through the parts that she didn't care about, she sort of ignored. But she did pay attention to the most important parts: Yoko Kurama had a big part of this, Cho had lied to her and she was about to be dragged there anyway.

"Nope, I'm not going anywhere." She said, looking over her shoulder as she tried to see if there was even a small body of water. She breathed in deeply as he looked at the other, swearing that if he could smirk he would certainly be doing it now.

"Yes." He said, letting out a growl as he lunged for her. She barely got out of the way before his jaw went directly where her head would have been. She crawled on the ground, wishing that she had something to beat him with. Unfortunately, all her weapons were left in the water. She silently cursed herself for her mistake. Her best hope was to run away from this man, duck and run until she was able to disappear into any water.

She managed to jump under his tail four times and dodge his jaw about six times. It was on the seventh time that she had failed in dodging him. His jaws snapped down on her right shoulder, its teeth ripping into her flesh and deep into her muscles. A scream left her, and she was dropped onto the ground. She was about to get up, but a foot was placed onto her back and she was shoved back down.

Grabbing a rope from nearly nowhere, he tied her arms behind her back so she had no chance of attacking him any further. Lifting her up, he threw her over his shoulder and began to walk. She shut her eyes tightly as she felt the blood dripping from her wound. She knew the dangers of a crocodile bite, but there was nothing she could do about it at the moment.

The creature was fast for his size, running as quickly as he could through the hills, through the swamps and the forest. She had no idea where he was taking her, but she supposed that was the point of this. Eventually, he slowed down and the sound of an opening door brought her attention from the pain in her shoulder.

Everything was silent before the door opened, but once it was open the sound of at least a hundred people suddenly attacked her ear drums. Shutting her eyes tightly she felt heat come over her face. She knew that the shirt she was wearing was too short to leave much to the imagination.

As he walked, she was moved until she was thrown onto a table, looking in front of her with wide purple eyes. She couldn't believe that she would ever live to see the day.

He sat there, at the head of the table. A crown lay crooked on top of his head, basically holding on using one of his ears. His golden eyes scanned her, but he didn't look exactly interested in what the croc had brought him.

"Well?" He asked.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well?" Yoko Kurama repeated, waiting for the croc demon to respond to him. His eyes watched the female as she managed to finally get herself in a sitting position, her legs held together tightly. She was attractive, there was no denying that. His eyes went from her face, to the croc that was standing there, the slow creature thinking hard on a response. This creature wasn't the first one to attempt to get back in his group, but he was the first one to bring him a woman. How low.

"Uh…" The croc demon said slowly, looking over at the woman. He really wished that he had at least asked Cho why he had picked this woman to attempt to get back in the gang with. He had no idea other than what he had overheard. "She's a princess."

"So?" Kurama asked, rolling his eyes. There was an incredibly large amount of royal families scattered throughout the demon world. For every demon species, there were about four to ten royal families. On either sides of the fox demon, Yomi and Kuronue started to quietly chuckle. The laugher from Kurama's right hand men caused the rest of the thieves to start chuckling.

"Hey!" Sela said, sounding pretty offended when the man made her title sound like no big deal. But she was ignored by everyone in the room, except for the two men that were closest to her. They were trying to get a touch of her, but she was quick in kicking at them to leave her alone.

The croc stood there, cursing him a thousand times as he looked down at the girl. He reached out and prodded her with a finger, a growl leaving him from the bottom of his throat. Leaning forward, he said quietly in her ear: "Tell me that you are at least a ice maiden that can cry diamonds."

She blinked and then looked back at him. "No, I'm a life spirit." She said, and heard him groan as he leaned back and stared at the King of Thieves. She wondered if she was going to be able to be let go at this point, considering that she was apparently useless to these people. She was of course insulted, but a little relieved as well.

"Shit." The demon mumbled, starting to make his way away from the table slowly. She was curious to why such a large creature would be afraid of a fox demon. Her thought was about to be answered in a moment.

The fox demon stood up, an almost predatory look upon its face. "I warned you, that if you came back to this place, I would kill you were you stood." He said, a smirk coming onto his face as he reached into the mane of white. Pulling a rose out, it only took him a few seconds to destroy the crocodile. The whip went out and sliced him in three different spots, the different parts of him falling onto the floor.

A scream filled the room, and it took Sela a few seconds to realize that it was her that the scream was coming from. The second it left her she wish that she hadn't brought the attention back onto her. The demons around her began to grab at her skin, touching and feeling any part of her that they could get their hands on. Her heart was racing as she kicked and tried to get them off of her. But she was useless without her hands; she couldn't shove any of them back.

It didn't help that she wasn't particularly skilled in getting them away with her feet, as this was the second time in her entire life that she had legs. They didn't seem to work properly under this intense condition. Every time she managed to get one off, it seemed that another one would show up. There was no one there to help her.

It felt like an hour passed before Kurama finally stood up and got all the thieves attention. But it had probably only been about twenty to thirty minutes that this had been going on. The second he stood up, all of them sat down and moved away from her. Drool covered her legs, along with forming bruises. She had put up a damn good fight, and maybe that's why Kurama had stopped it before it went too far on.

"Throw her in the dungeon." He ordered, a laugh leaving him. He was amused by her, she seemed to have more strength then most royalties he had met in his three hundred years of being alive. Kuronue didn't seem like he cared all that much about what Kurama had chosen to do with her, Yomi just looked angry. But that was a natural expression on him.

A small and muscular demon came over to her, grabbing her by where her hands met, lifted her up and held her up as he walked out of the room. Her feet dangled a good three inches off the ground, but he seemed perfectly fine carrying her wherever he was leading her. The place was clearly a cave, judging by the way the hallways were. He stepped down a few steps, and opened a door. He cared little for the spirit demon, and tossed her into the dungeon without a second thought.

She landed on her knees, sliding a bit and then her face connected with the ground. The room was dark, with the exception of one lamp that was nearly all the way burnt out. Shifting herself, she moved so that she was lying on her side. She was still starving, and she wanted to eat the man called Yoko Kurama. But now, the only thing she could do was lay there, and sleep.

The hours trickled by as though they were nothing, and she soundly slept without a single problem. She dreamed of chasing down demons and eating them, dreamed of killing the old man and at the end of it she dreamed of her marriage. Would she still be getting married? Or would she never see the man that she had been talking to for so long.

She opened her eyes finally when the sound of the door being unlocked penetrated her dreams. She looked around the dark dungeon and took in a deep breath, pain vibrated through her small body. The light was nearly out by then, which wasn't helping her at all.

The door swung open and in came the bat demon with the black hat. He stood there, his eyes watching her for a few seconds. He was clearly trying to figure out why the crocodile demon though that this creature in particular was in the least bit interesting. He was also trying to figure out why Kurama didn't just let the thieves have her, and eat her. Replacing the candle in the corner, he made sure that she wasn't trying anything.

After he had finished that task, he threw a loaf of bread at her and left. It bounced off of her nose and fell to the floor, where she had no chance of picking it up. She was staring to lose the feeling in her hands; they had been tied behind her back for far too long. Now being able to see around her, she let out a groan.

The dungeon was smaller than she had first thought it would be. The candle was near the door, the light flickering around the cave dungeon. The door was big and made of iron, and was the only part that had any effort put into it. The rest of it had clearly just been dug up and left there. The floor was uneven and uncomfortable, not that it was supposed to be incredibly comfortable in the first place.

But this was the least of her worries. Her shoulder had become severally infected over the past seven hours. It was incredibly painful; the poison from the crocodile's bite was bee lining it straight for her heart. She took in a sharp breath and tried to roll off of her poisoned shoulder. She pushed her body to roll over, pressing her forehead down on the stone.

Vomit was rising in the back of her throat, and she had to swallow it down to keep from having her face in vomit. She was so absorbed in what was happening to her that she didn't hear the door open again. She did however pay attention when the bonds holding her were cut and she was finally able to move her arms around again. She was lifted up so that her feet were touching the ground. Her eyes traveled upwards until they met golden eyes.

"You look like shit." The fox thief said a smirk evident on his face as he helped her sit down against the wall. She was sweating, and could barely sit up straight. The man reached over and pressed his hand against her shoulder, making her cringe a bit. "This will hurt."

She placed her hand on him and attempted to push him back. But he was stronger than her, especially in this state. He seemed to pull the seeds out of nowhere, and placed them into one of the cuts. She cringed as she felt the movement under her skin as the plant moved around. She breathed in deeply and then it was all over, he pulled the moving plants from her skin and sat beside her.

The poison was drained from her, and after shaking her head for a second, she was able to focus once again. It was then that she realized that he was still wearing the crown that he had worn when she had first seen him.

They were silent for a short period of time, and then he handed her a piece of paper. She opened it up and read what it said:  
>'It has come to my attention that you have a woman in your captivity, we are willing to give you quite a big sum of gold if you would leave her…'<p>

After that it held quite a bit of directions for where they could bring her and leave her. She looked at him with big eyes.

"Who are you?" He asked, sounding completely confused. Apparently the Croc had brought him something that was a little bit more interesting than he had initially thought. Still, the creature wasn't supposed to be there so he didn't regret killing him.

"My name is Sela. I'm a life spirit." She said, leaning against the wall and letting out a sigh. She had no clue why people wanted her so badly. If even the king of thieves thought that she was absolutely useless, than there was no doubt in her mind that she was not worth anything in gold. Unless the man that wanted her was a pervert. She scrunched up her nose. "Bleh."

Kurama was thinking the same thing; he lifted the crown off of his head and placed it on her head. He stood up and handed the bread to her, which she gratefully bit into. She looked up at him and met his eyes.

"It's a pleasure meeting you, Sela. I'm Yoko Kurama." He said, lifting her hand up and pressing a kiss to the back of her hand. With that, he walked out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Hours passed before she was able to get in contact with another person. She stood in the corner of the dungeon, standing underneath the only light there. It had gotten cold, as she assumed that night was creeping its way over the area. Shutting her eyes, she thought about how her father would react to everything that had happen. He would probably wage a war on the crocodile people, and he would also hit her over the head for being so stupid. But he knew the issues with their lack of demon blood; it really was hard for them to deal with. Sighing, she opened her eyes and a shiver went up her spine.

The area that had been bitten by the crocodile was healing nicely, scabs covered where his teeth had sunk in. If it wasn't for Kurama, than she would be dead right now. Sela knew that she would most likely have scars where she had been bitten, but she cared little about that detail.

It was then that the door opened, and Kuronue walked into the room. He brought with him a tray, a large slice of crocodile meat on the side with a pint of beer. It wasn't a breakfast of champions, but it was better than the bread that he had thrown at her. He was about to set it down, not even looking for where she was in the room when she decided that it was time for her to attack.

She was quiet as she ran over to where he was, aiming a kick to the side of his head. He hadn't expected it from the small girl, so he stumbled backwards. She leaned over and grabbed the tray, throwing the pint of beer at him, hitting him right between the eyes. She let the crocodile meat fall to the ground without another care. Raising the tray, she hit him on the top of the head. He didn't pass out, but he was stunned enough that she was able to make her escape.

Running out the door, she stopped herself and turned around, an idea coming to her. She turned around and shut the door right as he was about to run after her. His body hit the door, almost causing her to fall back. But she was able to push her entire body weight when he leaned back, and locked the door before he threw his weight against the door again.

Taking a step back she could hear him swearing behind the door, and she couldn't help but let out a defiant laugh, standing strong as she looked at the door. But it had to be short lived, or else one of the other thieves would find her and probably throw her back in there.

So she took off. She didn't know the way back to the main entrance, but she was going to try and find it. She took every turn that she could find, and if she heard someone walking through a hallway she was quick to turn around. She spent at least an hour running through the different hallways, often getting faced with a dead end. Once turning completely around and being face to face with the dungeon again. But somehow, through pure luck, she had managed to find the place where she had first come in.

It was hard to recognize without a bunch of people inside. She was so excited over getting out of the place that she didn't hear the footsteps behind her. She was reaching for the door when the back of her shirt was grabbed and she was thrown through the room. She landed in the seat that Kurama had been sitting in when she first saw him. She felt the chair start to head back once she had landed, but it was stopped by her attacker.

Looking up she was able to see that it was the goat demon, his dark purple eyes meeting hers. He looked angry, and it was an anger that was dwelling long before this girl had been dropped on their table. The back of her shirt was torn, reveling her entire back and part of her bum. So he had to grab something else, and this time he chose to lift her up by her hair, a much more painful place to grab.

"No!" She yelled, struggling and pushing her hands against his fingers. They were tightly grasping her hair, and he showed no mercy to the small demon. It felt as though her hair was about to be ripped from her scalp, pain was shooting through her body. At the moment, she was not above begging for him to let her go."Please stop!"

"You should be thankful that you are allowed here you useless twat." He growled quietly, giving her hair a hard shake. He then tossed her on the table as though she were just a rag doll. She landed on her stomach on the table, trying to crawl away from where the man was. He grabbed her leg, and began to pull her back to him, her fingernails digging into the wood of the table.

"May I ask what you are doing?" The voice was so calm and collected that at first Sela had no idea who was speaking, but as she lifted her head she saw that it was Yoko Kurama. His voice said one thing, but his face said another. The anger was evident on his face, his eyes narrowed as he looked at his right hand man. But the look he was getting back from Yomi was even worse. He had a mix of anger for being caught and rage that he hadn't been able to finish her off.

"This useless bitch escaped." He said, letting go of her leg as he walked to the other side of the table. Sela pushed herself up and tried to keep her lower body hidden. This was a problem with the giant rip in the back. She felt uncomfortable being between these two men.

"You're too fucking unpredictable." Kurama said, coming to the side of the table and lifting Sela up into his arms. She stiffened up when he grabbed her, not feeling incredibly safe in anyone's arms at the moment. Kurama continued to glare at the man until he had walked out the main entrance. This was clearly not just a one time thing.

He carried her through the cave tunnels until he reached a room. It was the master bedroom, and it was safe to say that it was his. He set her down on the bed and then looked at her, the way a teacher would look down on a bad student. "I know this is hard for you to believe, but me and my people are actually the good guys in this equation."

"Does this mean you aren't going to give me to the note sender?" She asked, sounding a bit hopeful. It wasn't a terribly insane idea, and she was hoping that she would be let go. She was also hoping that she wouldn't be sent to the people that wanted her, the unknown was a lot scarier than the known. Yoko Kurama said nothing for a short period of time, just staring at her as he thought.

"I don't trade anything unless I know what I'm giving up." He said. It was a flowing idea that no one knew why anyone would want her. She had to remind herself that she was attractive, and these men wanted something that was worth gold. He was clearly trying to figure out why she was worth gold, when he was fairly sure that there was nothing special about one of the thousands of princesses.

She sat on his bed and blinked, as he walked out of the room into a connected room. When he came out, he handed her a deep red kimono. Turning around, he waited for her to get it on. She slid the t-shirt off of her, and then slid the kimono on. She wasn't accustomed to wearing these clothes, so she really didn't know how to do it any further than where the arms went. When the noise of her movements stopped, he turned around.

"Here." He said, leaning forward and helping the securing of the piece of wardrobe. When the noise was done, she sat down and he sat down beside her. They remained silent, both of them staring at the ground, neither knowing what to say to each other. He raised his hand in the air, and as he did so the ground cracked a little bit.

"What?"S he asked, tilting her head to the side as she watched a plant begin to grow at rapid speed. The stem stopped it's upward growth at about two feet tall. At that point, leaves began to spread, and beautiful orchid flowers began to bloom. Orange, purple, and beautiful pinks and reds; all of the flowers seemed to sway in a nonexistent wind.

She loved it; they were the most beautiful flowers that she had ever seen in her entire life. But she knew that she couldn't tell him. She would never admit that she was developing feelings for this man. No, correct that statement. She would never tell have feelings for a man that wasn't her future husband. Although, she had never met him before.

"Am I going to get a room?" She asked, the filter between her mouth and brain not working at the moment. The second those words left her mouth, the flowers began to die off, and tension showed in Kurama's jaw and shoulders.

"Yes." He said, and stood up, walking out of the room. She quickly followed after him, and was lead to a small room. Once she entered, the door was shut behind her and locked.


	5. Chapter 5

The sound of a large amount of people running through the hallway outside of her room was what caused her to wake up. She sat up in the bed, and looked around her but nothing inside of her room had changed. She could hear people yelling outside the door, but she couldn't make out what a single one of them were saying. Sitting up in the bed, she got up and ran to the door, pressing her ear to the wood. At first she couldn't make anything out, there was so much movement and everyone was making quite a bit of noise.

"Every demon for themselves, get the fuck out of my way!" She didn't need to have her ear pressed up against the door to hear that. She took a step back from the door and tried to assess the situation. The cave definitely wasn't caving in; she would have heard the rocks moving if it were. The only thing she could come up with was that there was a riot going on. Her mind instantly flew to if someone was going to come and get her out of here. If not she was doomed to stay here for the rest of her life. She bit down on her lower lip a little too hard, blood being drawn from it. In her fear of being trapped here forever, she wondered where Kurama was at that moment.

Taking another step back, she took in a sharp breath and tried to figure out what she was going to do. It was at that time that the door was pulled off its hinges and thrown into the hallway. The creature filled up the entire doorway, but what he was, was a complete mystery. Every single inch of his body was covered in black cloth, and it was bagged in such a way that any distinguishing characteristics were a complete mystery to her.

She took another step back, as the creature just stood there. She was unaware of what he was going to do, and as she took another step back, she tumbled backwards onto her bed. Her eyes didn't leave where the mask began, only being able to see the slits of dark red eyes. They didn't leave her, not once. As he reached to his right, he pulled out a katana that was stained with blood. He pointed at her. "Come with me, or else you die."

The Gods must have been looking out for her that day, because a flash of light green occurred right around the creature's stomach. It was similar to the one that she had seen slicing through the crocodile demon. As the creature split in half and fell to the floor, Yoko Kurama was standing behind him, the rose whip in his hand. His eyes were narrowed and he motioned for her to get up and come to him.

"Thank you." She said breathlessly, getting up from the bed and stepping around the first half of him. Leaning down, she grabbed his katana and held it in her hand, testing it for a bit. It was a little heavy, but it wasn't going to stop her any. It was her only chance of her being able to protect her own ass through this. She then hopped over the rest of him and walked to Kurama.

"You're welcome." He said, looking up and down the hallway. He had an angry expression on his face, and he had a bit of blood on the front of his top. He had killed plenty of the men, all of them dressed in black with the hoods in masks. He had gotten here as quickly as he could, having a pretty good idea what these men were after. "We're under attack."

He had a pretty good idea who had told them of their hide out, but right now he couldn't deal with Yomi. He finally nodded towards her and took off through the hallway, Sela following behind him as quickly as she could.

They encountered at least two of the hooded figures before they managed to get their way out. Kurama had killed the first one, without even really trying. His finger moved quickly, and then the man had vines growing out of his body and was collapsed to the ground. The second one was killed by both Sela and Kurama. The man had come up behind them, and in a quick thinking move Sela turned around and managed to slice his leg through and through. He had fallen to the ground where Kurama used the whip to end the creature's life.

The door to the outside world seemed to appear out of nowhere. Kurama paused as he opened the door, letting her out first and then following behind her. They may have been out of the maze of a cave, but they weren't out of danger quite yet. There were at least forty more of the hooded men outside, but thankfully they all seemed to be wrapped up in their own individual fights with thieves. A few did notice the king of thieves and Sela, but they weren't able to escape their fight soon enough.

"Come on." Kurama urged, grabbing her arm and pulling her so that she would hopefully follow and get out of this area. After watching a thief get slaughtered, she nodded her head and took off after him. She was unaware of where they were heading, and she was fairly sure that he had no idea where he was going either. But as long as they weren't being followed and they weren't dead by the end of this, everything was fine with her.

As they ran, Kurama made sure that they weren't going to be followed. This not only included the hooded men but also the thieves. He had been there when they had screamed every man for themselves, and he was taking them up on that expression. He was also making sure that they weren't going around in a circle that would have been an utter waste of their time.

It was Sela that finally decided that it was time to stop, and she had a damn good reason to be doing so. As they reached a pond, she forced herself to tumble forward, landing on her knees. Kurama stopped when he heard her fall, and turned around, almost completely out of breath. She shifted herself so that she was sitting properly, and looked up at him. "Do you think we're safe?"

"As safe as we're going to be." He said, resting his hands on his knees as he breathed in deeply. She smiled and let out a soft giggle, resting her hands on her chest as she caught her breath. The laughter was infectious, and soon they were both laughing for absolutely no reason what so ever. It wasn't like either of them had a good reason to be laughing so hard after everything that had happened thus far in the day. Kurama had been betrayed and Sela had been through hell.

Holding his hand out, he helped her stand up properly. The laughing slowly began to end at that point, the two of them looking each other in the eyes. It was such a peaceful moment, and Kurama had decided to take it. Leaning forward he slid his eyes shut, he was about to kiss her. Sela's first reaction was of course to lean forward and press the kiss to his lips, and just do it. But she knew that if she did, she would never be able to get home.

She was sure that she was to regret what she was about to do, but she would never see him again. Turning her head, she sunk her sharp teeth into the crook of Kurama's neck, biting into the flesh as deeply as she could. She shut her eyes as she felt the kitsune's blood fill her mouth. She could hear his gasp of surprise. She couldn't handle it, and she shoved him away, turning around and running to the pond.

She wasn't sure that she would be able to make it at all, but he was clearly not making any attempt to chase after her at all. Dropping the sword on the ground, she dove head first into the pond. The water around her quickly transformed her legs into fins as she propelled herself deeper into the waters. She dove between the rocks and headed straight towards the castle that held her family. She knew that she would be in trouble, but being home was worth it. She didn't even bother to try and sneak into her bedroom; she went right in through the hole to the royal dining room. It was there that her father saw her, his face turning a dark red upon seeing her.

"You!" He screamed, his voice ringing as her mother flinched at the sound of his voice. He got up and swam to his daughter, glaring at the kimono that she was wearing. "You dare come back after you disobey me and your mother, we were worried sick. We thought you were dead, you could have died you know this! We had to call Yan-"

It was at this point that a life spirit she hadn't been paying attention to came into her view, the man swimming towards her. He was a highly attractive man, his hair was black and very long, framing his well tanned face. Dark green eyes stared at her, a grin on the creatures face as he propelled himself forward using a dark green tail. "Pleasure to meet you by the way."

This was him; this was the man she was to marry.


	6. Chapter 6

Sitting side by side, Yan talked quietly to her about whatever was on his mind at the time. This was the first time that they were meeting, and this was the first real conversation that the two of them were having. Her mother had told them that they should spend some time together, get to know each other. So Sela had brought Yan to a secluded part of the castle and the two of them began to dine on oysters that were being served to them. Sela remained quiet as she listened to him speak, trying to pay attention to the words that were leaving his pretty mouth. There was just one problem with this:

Yan was the biggest fucking idiot that she had ever met in her entire existence. What was even worse was that he genuinely believed that he was intelligent.

"So, where would you like to live after our marriage?" Yan asked, looking over at her as he raised an oyster shell to his lips. She thought that this would be the chance where she would get a word in, but he lowered the shell from his lips as he began to talk once again. "I'm thinking we should live in my castle, this one seems so small."

The contemplation of his murder was ended by a maid coming in and saying that the king would like to see them at this point. Sela was the first to leave, escaping the conversation as quickly as she could. Bringing the kimono closer around her, she opened the door to her father's dining room and entered, her head bowed to the man. Behind her, Yan showed up and flashed everyone in the room.

"You may begin." Her mother said a joyous expression on her face as she looked between her daughter and her future son-in-law. Sela blinked as she turned around and looked at the man behind her. He was down on what would be considered by land dwellers to be on his knees. Looking up at her, he had an idiot grin on his face, and his eyes seemed to be extra wide.

"Will you, Princess Sela of the northern lakes, do me the honor of becoming my wife? To bring out kingdoms together and let us live our lives out as royals." He said, and Sela opened her mouth to respond to him. She had no idea what she was going to say. She knew what her kingdom expected her to say, and she knew that if she didn't that she would be in a shit load of trouble. But she had also had a lot of time to think, and this was not the kind of man that she wanted to marry. Her father would tell her that it wasn't her place to think, just do it.

"Can you take that disgusting…Shirt off?" Her father said a hint of annoyance in his voice. He didn't know what the proper name for the attire was, but he knew that it wasn't something he wanted in his kingdom. Sela hesitated for a second, looking down at the kimono then back at her father. His face turned a dark red as he realized she was actually thinking about it. "Do it right now!"

His yell echoed around the castle, his wife staring at him with a raised eyebrow. Sometimes she just couldn't understand the immaturity of her husband. Sela let out a quiet sigh and slid the golden kimono off of her shoulders and held it in front of her, bowing her head. Yan's eyes were glued to her chest, clearly enjoying the view that he was getting. Unfortunately for Sela, not everyone's eyes were on her breasts.

"What is that?" Her mother said softly, the women surrounding her let out quiet gasps. She never thought she would see the day where her daughter didn't have beautiful and flawless skin. It was one of the things her family was rather proud of.

"What's what?" She asked quietly, looking at her mother with a confused expression on her face. At the time, she had forgotten about the crocodile bite on her shoulder. It was nowhere near as gross looking as when it first happened. The scabs were dark red and there were at least sixty different puncture wounds. It wasn't particularly pretty, but it could have been a lot worse.

"You got bitten by a crocodile demon." Her father said, swimming towards her but keeping a safe distance away from where she was. Upon hearing this, Yan swam backwards, his eyes wide as he looked at her. She glanced at her father and nodded her head. "How are you not dead?"

"A man helped me; he used a plant to get the poison out." The second those words left her mouth, she realized what a giant mistake she had just made. Her mother paled, so did Yan. Her father looked down, and then his gaze met her. She knew what was happening when she saw the look in his eyes.

"Princess Sela, my beautiful daughter, you have been tainted by the above world." He said slowly, turning his head down and then turning around. He went over to where his wife was and wrapped his arms around her. He murmured quietly in her ear about how they could easily get a new daughter. Then he turned his attention back towards Sela. "You are hereby banished from this kingdom."

"Daddy…" She whispered quietly, but she knew that there wasn't a single word that she could ever say to get herself to be home again. She stayed where she was, her arms trembling at her sides, the kimono in her left hand. Her father raised his hands in the air and pointed at one of the shark demons, then pointed at her.

That caused her to take off, shooting through the nearest window and swimming towards the hole as quickly as she could. Her father was attempting to protect his daughter from the world by killing her off before she was forced into it. The shark was fast, but it didn't have the head start that Sela did. She was out of the hole before it was halfway to the hole. Her heart was up in her throat as she finally reached land.

The shark got closer to her as she swam along the top of the pond towards the beach, crawling her way onto it and letting her fins turn into legs. It took her some time, but she was able to find the katana and race back towards the water before the shark demon was even halfway into its transformation. She wasted no time as she jammed the blade between the creature's eyes. It was brutal, but at the moment it had to be done.

Blood spurted from the top of the half man's head, the dark red liquid splattering across her nude body as she pulled the sword back out of his head. She didn't even realize that she was crying until she took in the sharp sobbing breath. Using her foot, she kicked the man back into the water and kneeled beside the water. As quickly as she could, she removed the blood from her pale skin, and when she was done she put the kimono back on her body.

Sitting down beside a large tree, she wiped her tears away on the edge of the wet kimono, letting out a soft sigh. Picking up the blade of the katana, she knew what she would have to do. It was the last thing tying her to her family, and once it was gone it would show a new person. She wouldn't be the reject of her kingdom, she would be able to create herself.

Using the sharp blade, she sliced through the teal parts of her hair. As soon as the teal had been cut off, it disappeared into small water droplets that fell into the soil in front of her. Without the teal, she was left with an even bob that reached a bit above her shoulder.

Lying down under the safety of her tree, she shut her eyes and allowed herself to drift off.


	7. Chapter 7

The soft scent of a wild flower coaxed Sela out of her sleep, opening her eyes and rolling onto her back. She lay there for a while, remembering all that had happened to her. She wished that she had just stayed with Kurama that probably would have been a much better idea now that she looked back at it. She sat up, grabbing her katana and heading over to the side of the water. The scent of the wild flower seemed to be getting more intense, and it was then that she realized that it was the scent of a rose. Ducking her sword under the water she washed the blood off of it and then used the skirt of her kimono to dry it off.

It was the idea that she needed a few flowers to cheer her up that eventually caused her to decide where she was going to go from here. She slid the katana into the side of her waist band, figuring that it was the only place where she could keep it. She would be following her nose for this, and she wasn't exactly used to it.

The wind was bringing the scent of the flowers in all different directions, and she sometimes followed the direction the wind was blowing until it had finished. But with a whole lot of patience she found herself at the mouth of a cave. Blinking, she tilted her head upwards and took another sniff. But it was definitely coming from inside the cave.

She wasn't sure if flowers could grow in caves, she knew that under the water sea flowers could bloom. She wished she knew more about the world that she was being thrust into. Crossing her arms over her chest she took a few minutes to decide if she would take the risk or not. As she stood there, beautiful flowers began to pop into her mind, and curiosity was getting the better of her.

In the end she stepped onto one of the rocks that lead into the cage. She hopped from rock to rock as she made her way deeper into the cave, her eyes adjusted to the darkness quickly enough. Even with the cave being sheltered from the rest of the light, it still wasn't darker than the darkest parts of the water. She could see easily enough, but she wasn't finding any flowers. Turning a corner, she let out a groan.

"Aw shit." He said, clearly disappointed that it was her and not someone else. He sat there, his eyes narrowed as he looked at the girl that had attacked him just the other day. His golden eyes traveled over her face and he made a noise, covering the side of his neck. He wasn't going to let her see that he was still wounded. Her teeth had certainly done a number on him.

She held her hands out to him; in a way of showing him that she had no intentions of hurting the fox demon. She placed her katana on the ground after some thinking and sighed softly. "I'm really, really sorry about what I did to you. I was just really frightened and wanted to go home. Of course I don't have a home anymore, I've been rejected. Anyway, I promise I won't hurt you."

A look of suspicion was on Yoko Kurama's face as he listened to her ramble on about what had happened. He did have to give her some pity, because he knew all to well the rejection of a home. He had to think for a second, weigh his options. She seemed honest enough, but that wasn't enough for him most of the time.

Sela didn't wait for him to respond, just ripped a piece of her kimono off and sat beside her. She flicked away his hand and pressed the fabric to the side of his neck. It was still slightly damp, but at least it was clean. They sat in silence for a while, but Kurama made no move to get away from her. He was testing her, to see if she would do anything. But she didn't, she just sat there and kept pressure on the wound that she had caused. When she was sure that he would be able to heal from that, she took it off his neck and threw it into the dark, just sitting beside him in silence.

"I like your hair." Kurama said, reaching out and touching the ends of her hair with the tips of her fingers. He really did, it was a different look on her. The cut made her look more like a warrior, someone who was going to do something about the things she didn't like. Instead of the previous cut which made her look like she was just a lost little princess. He supposed that was the difference, she wasn't a lost little princess. She certainly had done something to get her way.

"I think you must have lost too much blood." She said with a light laugh, tilting her head back so that she could get a good look at his face. Their eyes met and they couldn't help but laugh at that. She ran her fingers through her short hair and let out a sigh once she had finished laughing.

It was at this time that Kurama stood up and held a hand and helped her up. When she was finished getting up, they made their way to the mouth of the cave. Bending over, she quickly grabbed her katana and met him outside. He was standing there, his eyes having come over with a dark look. He looked dangerous at the moment.

"The first thing I would like to say is that you are ruthless enough to make a great thief, and I think that with my help we could become amazing thieves." He said, turning to look at her. She blushed, and nodded her head without a word. He was clearly not finished with what he was going to say. "The second thing I have to say is that we need to go to the mountains."

She didn't question him, she said nothing but was clearly willing to blindly follow the man to do whatever he felt they needed to do.


	8. Chapter 8

The mountain that Yoko Kurama had previously spoken of was the largest mountain in the region. It was twice the size of the second highest mountain in the region, and even in the warmest seasons had snow on the top of it. From the bottom of the mountain, they couldn't even see the top, or where the top would eventually come to. The top was covered by dark grey clouds. At first Sela was hesitant to follow Yoko Kurama to the top, not only being afraid of what was at the top, but also having a fear of falling off the top. But with some coaxing she finally agreed and made her way up after him.

They had been at the base of the mountain nearly five hours ago. They hadn't stopped to rest once, and currently they had been developed into the clouds that held the last half of the mountain. It was true, that it snowed even when the world around it was cold. Currently, the clouds were delivering one hell of a blizzard.

The only way that Sela was keeping up to Kurama, was through the foot prints that he was leaving behind in the two foot high snow piles. Because he wore all white and silver, he was nearly impossible to see, so there was no way that she could follow him while he was in that attire. So she was stuck jumping into the holes that he was leaving behind her.

The kimono she wore was soaked through with the snow, and she was beyond freezing. She was also nervous about her turning into a half fish with all the moister that she was getting. Being barefoot certainlly wasn't helping the adventure, her feet were so numb at times she wondered if she still had them attatched to her. She was sure that it was going to take some time for her to thaw through this adventure. What was worse was that she still didn't know what they were doing up here.

There was no point asking Kurama to help her, she had yelled and he had either ignored her or not been able to hear her. She gave up within the first twenty minutes of the blizzard and gave up. Of course this didn't stop her from cursing his name all the way up there. She was so used to having things handed to her everywhere, that she wasn't used to this. She was sure that in the future she would learn to love this moment as a sign of her independence.

But right now, not so much.

"Follow me." Kurama said suddenly, and as Sela looked up she noticed that they had stopped in front of a cabin. She brushed her bangs out of her eyes and hopped the three more steps so that she was right behind him. He grabbed the handle to the door and pushed it open, clearly slightly surprised that the door wasn't locked. He seemed to be careful as he walked into the cabin, making sure that there were no booby traps that they would fall into. "Strange."

"What?" She asked quietly, following him into the cabin and being so thankful that her feet hadn't fallen off in the walk. The cabin was fairly average, a fire burning in the fireplace giving off the only light in the entire house. It was right then that she saw something in the corner of her eye. It was just a second of something, but she was quick to react to it.

Sela threw a punch randomly, and had she just been making up what she had seen then it probably would have been a good start to a file on her insantiy. But when she threw the punch, it connected with a man that was rushing Kurama. Once she felt the skin contact her hand, she grabbed her katana and poitned it under the nose of the man in front of her. His eyes were wide, clearly not expecting her to be any threat considering who he went after instead. The man stumbled backwards and stared at her.

"Who are you?" He asked her, sounding slightly out of breath. Kurama made his way so that he was standing beside her, his golden eyes showing such amusement. The man looked at her, and then looked over at the man that he had originally planned to attack. "What are you doing here?"

"What does anyone ever come here for? Other than to give you a job that is." Kurama said, pulling a small bag out of his shirt and holding it out to the demon. It was almost as though Kurama had shown him a naked woman, the way that the demon perked up and tried to grab at it. He didn't have much luck at it considering Sela brought the blade closer to his chest.

"Who?" He asked, clearly eager to get the money as soon as he could. It was then that Sela realized what they were doing here. They were getting a paid assassin to get whoever Kurama wanted to get got. The part of her that was still a precious princess nearly had a heart attack and ran back down the mountain to go beg her father to love her again. But the part of her that was moving on with this just held the blade tighter in her hands.

"Yomi." Yoko Kurama answered, with his freehand he lowered her blade so that the assassin could grab the money. Sela turned her head quickly to look at the fox demon, and he didn't meet her eyes. The assassin grabbed the money and took off without another word. Sela went to the door and shut it behind him, not wanting to get the place freezing.

"You're killing Yomi?" She asked softly, turning around to look at him. Even though what he had done to her didn't make him on the top of her list, she still had to wonder why Kurama was doing this. They were friends after all, weren't they? Or at least, she assumed that they had been friends.

"As it turns out, I was right. He was the one that had told the demons of our location." He said, his eyes finally meeting hers. They seemed cold, as though he really didn't care weither the goat demon lived or died. He had given twenty-seven pieces of gold to the demon, gold tha the had stolen from the fire demons a century ago. He had kept it for a special occcasion, and this was definitely it. "We should probably wait out the rest of the storm in here."

The only source of comfort was a pile of blankets that were bundled up right near the fire. Other than that, there was nothing else really in the cabin. Sela went over to the bundles of blankets and unrolled them, sitting on the matress that was hidden underneath. She sat there, and was joined by Kurama not soon after. He wrapped a blanket around their shoulders, the two of them huddling to the fire.

"Why didn't you tell me that you don't have shoes?" He asked, reaching out and gently prodding the dark red skin. She cringed and gave him a look, as he pulled her into his lap. His tail covered her feet, warming them very easily. She sighed quietly and rested her forehead on his shoulder.

"I thought you knew." She grumbled quietly, jumping a bit when she felt the fingers lacing with hers. His hand was so much larger than her own, that her hand basically disappeared. A blush made it's way along her cheek as she looked up at him. He seemed to be marveling at how small her hand was.

"You should have told me." He said, his voice sounding as though he was scolding her. But the kiss that he gently placed onto her lips said that he wasn't mad at all. As a matter of fact, he was showing that he wasn't as cold as she was beginning to believe that he was.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

The news of Yomi's passing came to Yoko Kurama about a month after he had given the orders to the assassin to take down his ex-right hand man. In that month he had gotten together at least forty new thieves and about ten of the survivors of the attack on his old compound. He had given the place that Yomi had previously taken to Kuronue, who was doing an excellent job. The person who had taken over Kuronue's spot was Sela, although Yoko Kurama had neither confirmed nor denied it. The people that had survived the attack were pissed, because they knew nothing about this girl and she had surpassed them all in ranks.

Yoko Kurama was aware that the young girl had never stolen a single thing in her entire life. He also knew that he was going to have to change that pretty damn quickly, or else he would have to give her unspoken title to someone else who he didn't trust. He couldn't help but trust this ex-Princess more than the ones she'd known for years. He had made the decision to do it that day, telling her to meet him in the garden.

He made his way through the garden, not bothering to take his time and admire his handiwork. There were about five that were only there for decoration, the rest were used for the purpose of security. They knew all of the scents of the demons in the compound, and only attacked those that were new to their senses. As he walked towards the pond, where Sela was most likely going to be, he noticed that one of the oversized Venus flytrap was happily munching on whatever had made the mistake of coming near the garden.

Sela sat there at the edge of the pond, her black bangs falling into her eyes as she looked down into the murky water. He knew where she would be, because he knew that she was still not used to being without a place to belong. As he came up behind her, she looked over her shoulder and smiled at him lightly. He held his hand out to help her stand, and she thankfully took it.

"Are you ready?" He asked with a smile, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead once she was standing up. He could tell that she was nervous, and on his first time he had the same expression on his face as well. She would be fine though, she had the best demon in the world to help her out with her first go. She knew this, so she nodded her head.

If there was one thing that she was getting very good at, it was following Kurama's quick gate very well. As he quickly made his way through the garden and forest, she was right behind him. While he was just doing a quick walk however, she was basically running after him. She held the katana close to her side as she followed, ducking into the ditch when they finally reached a large castle.

"Welcome to the largest Frog Demon Palace in the world." He said, turning his head and flashing a smile at her. She could definitely tell that it belonged to a frog demon, due to the fact that there were two large stone frogs sitting in the front of the palace. They were painted dark green with many little details added to them. That was about the most beautiful thing about the palace, the rest of it was either under water or grey. "They have the Spirit Box."

Sela's head snapped quickly to look at Yoko Kurama. She had always thought that the Spirit Box was a myth, that's what everyone thought. It was a golden box that could take the spirit/demon energy out of a creature and convert it into any energy that the user needed. This included life energy, and in a single use could triple a demon's life. He smiled at her and got up, making his way to the front of the palace. They walked in, without a single problem. The only Frog Demons that they encountered at all, were sound asleep in the center of the floor.

"Do you think that someone else got here before us?" Sela asked quietly, and got no response from Kurama. He was far too into what they were doing to answer her question. She had always heard that these demons were stupid, but she had no idea how stupid they were until she was actually in the castle. Within twenty minutes of entering the palace, they had found their way into the trophy room.

In the center of the room was the box. It was a deep golden colored cube that had ancient writings along the sides of it. But there were plenty of other beautiful objects to be found inside of the trophy room. Chalices, necklaces and all kinds of goodies littered the walls. But none of them were as taken care of as the Spirit Box. Reaching out, Sela was about to grab a chalice when her hand was smacked.

"Don't touch anything." He warned her, and she rubbed the back of her hand, going back to following him. She wasn't going to ruin this by not listening to him, so she remained quiet and followed his lead. She was even careful of where her feet would be touching, not wanting to disappoint him. Reaching out, he grabbed the box and handed it over to her. She barely caught it, and she almost felt an electric feeling go through her hand.

The sound of something falling from the high ceiling was all it took for Yoko Kurama to grab Sela by the back of her kimono and nearly drag her out of the way. A frog demon fell from the ceiling and landed on the ground, followed by four other ones. They ran after them, and as Sela looked over her shoulder, she was able to see a flood of water explode from one of the frog's hands.

It stabbed her back like a knife, but it was nothing compared to what it did to her. In a matter of seconds her legs had transformed to fins, and she was no longer using lungs to breath. She couldn't use the air around her, and fell to the ground gasping for air. Kurama had stopped when he realized she wasn't following him, and turned around quickly to get her.

He threw the spirit box at the frogs. He knew it was a fake when it fell to the ground; it nearly shattered instead of taking the lives of the frog demons and using it to help the person touching it. The nearest frog demon let out a noise and grabbed the box, while Yoko Kurama lifted Sela up. She was trying to breathe, but without the water she was having no luck.

There was no way that he was going to drop her in the water that was right beside the palace, there were bound to be demons everywhere. So he ran until he was able to find a good source of water. She wasn't even trying to breathe at this point, she was completely blacked out. He got into the water, until he was able to sit down with her in his lap.

Most of her body was underwater as he kept her under the water. It took some time, but soon she was breathing almost normally. Opening her eyes, she looked up at Yoko Kurama and smiled at him. She was clearly embarrassed about her passing out, but he seemed to be calmer now that she wasn't dead. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to her lips and she quickly returned it. When he brought his head out of the water he heard a cough behind him.

"Sir, Kuronue has been killed."

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<br>Hey guys! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!

I am aware that Yoko Kurama was there for Kuronue's death, but for the sake of the story he wasn't.


End file.
